


Unspoken

by TobiasReed



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne Makes Mistakes, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne Friendship, Dick Grayson Makes Mistakes, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick grayson is a great person, Head Shot, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Lois lane is fierce, Mental Anguish, Secrets, Shame, Unresolved Emotional Tension, batfam 2021, dick is a good guy, first robin rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasReed/pseuds/TobiasReed
Summary: When the Kent family wake up to find a sleeping Dick Grayson on their couch, they soon find that is not the only surprise they have to deal with.or Where Dick is in limbo with his recovery and vigilante and Clark trys to help his best friend help cope with unfixable problem. and help two broken people talk out there feelings. while Lois is there to pick up the pieces along the way.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am Tobias Reed. this is a first fic, first fanfiction and *shrugs never know and less you try, right?

It wasn't what the Kent family expected to wake up to that early Sunday morning. As Lois ceremoniously reigns in her son's energetic affections for his “father son” day he had been not so patiently waiting, for the past week. She planted both hands on her sons shoulders man handling him around krypto, the dog, and her husband who couldn't stop grinning as his son fired off his ideas for his training day. The trio dawned in there sleepwear and robes emerged into the living room then halted as Krypto be lined to the sofa, on it was a young man. Clad in a pair of black pants and a navy moto jacket. His black hair fanned out messily against the throw pillow underneath his head. One arm draped over the side of the sofa, finger tips grazing the hardwood floor.  
Krypto let out a whine torn between following the ten year old boys order to come to his side and to wake the unknown arrival currently asleep in his favorite spot. Lois let out a knowing breath. "It is amazing how three out of the four of us have super hearing and yet you don't ever hear him come in." she tapped Jon's shoulder. "C'mon kiddo breakfast, let dad do the waking."  
  
"But mom, I want to." the boy begged as he reluctantly followed.  
  
"I know, but remember what happened last time? I still have chunks chipped in my ceiling and burn marks on my floors because of you two."

"I didn't think he had boomerangs on him." Jon defended. "Honest."

"I know, he... is not like your ordinary person." the reporter paused. "And I believe the correct term is Batarang."

Clark stood concerned, as he watched the mid twenty year old sleep. To his wife and son it's nothing more than a bat boy who would from time to time, crash in their farm house, Clark knew better, something was wrong and like always he wouldn't find out until a few days later. For now he would let him sleep, but first he would have to make~~ He turned his head at the buzzing of his cell phone resting on the hall table by the front door. He made his way over and with out looking who the caller was he answered.

"He's here, no need to worry."

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line. The baritone voice answered. "I'm not, worried."

Clark fought the urge to roll his eyes. His best friend and his 'tough guy' act was something that remained consistent in their fifteen plus years of knowing each other. He also knows, with all the Billions the dark knight possessed, the most valuable thing in his life was the ward he took in since he was eight. Now is currently in his home. Clark heard the unasked question and reassured the other.

"He's ok, Bruce. No injury's to report, although the amount old fractures and breaks I see are alarming."

"...I'll be in touch."

"Hey wai~~" Clark pulled the phone slightly away to see the End call on the screen. "Hey, Bruce why don't you come over, have a bite. Why, thank you Clark. I'd love that."

"Uh-oh. you're pretend monologuing." Lois stated before popping an orange slice into her mouth. "let me guess, he couldn't heave himself over his emotional constipation, so he hung up before you could give him your "Kent Farmer grand invitation opener." 

Clark looked over his shoulder at his wife. "You know us too well."

"And don't forget it, eggs are getting cold might want to dig in before your son devours half of it." Lois looked over at her guest. "You're not going to wake him?"

Clark shook his head. "I'll let him be. He needs the rest."

Lois patted her hand on his cheek. "You're a good man, smallville, but next time. Tell your bestie that he needs to talk to his kid."

Clark followed her into the kitchen pausing in the door way as he watched krypto settle down at the foot of the sofa giving a very human look of. " _I want my bed."_

* * *

It was the gentle beams of sunlight that coaxed Dick into waking the second, was the moist panting in his ear that made him stir. Cracking open his eyes to be met with a wet nose and followed by a swipe of a tongue across his cheek. Coming to himself he pushed himself up into a sitting position watching as Krypto bounded in a playful manner before zipping out of the room and out the back door.

"Good morning."

Dick turned to see Lois standing before him dressed a pair of green capris and a lavender t shirt. She held out a steaming cup to him. He took it, pinching the bridge of his nose. "...Morning."

Lois watched him as he took a sip of the drink. Avoiding eye contact. She placed her hand on her waist, she was a great reporter she could fire off questions, get people to open up to her and she loved it but when it came to anyone in the bat clan it was as easy as restoring a 18th century painting with a tooth brush. She cleared her throat.

"The boys are outside...training if you're interested and there is breakfast under a hot plate in the kitchen, mind you it's a about four hours cold so."

Dick took a gulp of his coffee then stood. "Thanks, I wasn't planning on eating. Save it for later."

Lois watched as he set down the mug and stood. The morning light gave a sneak peek of the bruising along the young mans collar bone he adjusted his coat concealing it he gave a genuine but brief smile before he made his way passed her and out the back door. She let out a huff.

"Hey, Lois. Thanks for making me coffee and the omelet was to die for. Why, thank you Dick, it was really nothing. My pleasure it's a"

"Hey, Lois."

She turned to see the Dick standing in the hallway. "Thanks, for making the effort and the coffee was great."

"Y-Yeah, no problem." she sheepishly replied. She watched him leave once more. After a moment she couldn't help but smile. "Those eyes will melt a woman's heart."

* * *

Dick descended the few steps of the back porch watching as Jon tried to tight walk on a a rope. Brow knitted in concentration as his tongue part his lips as he placed a foot in front of the other. placing his eyes up he fired off his heat vision at the target twenty feet in front of him. he let out a cry as he lost his balance using his flight to keep from hitting the ground.

Dick leaned against the post of the porch arms crossed along his chest. "Where's your dad?"

Jon was surprised by the others arrival but shrugged landing gently on the ground. "He heard something, went to stop it said he'd be back...but he wanted me to stay behind and practice my stupid aim."

"Heat vision, is something you need to perfect. Don't want to go blowing up a gas station."

"ha ha. I did that once and everyone holds that against me. I'm not stupid, i get it."

"I know."

"Well, Dad doesn't and Damian sure doesn't. Always doing little tests on me, it makes me feel...like I'm a crutch or something." the boy confessed.

"Parent's have this built in worry, want to make sure their kid is ok when they aren't around. Want to make sure you can hold your own when they can't be there for you. Damian, well...he has his reasons. Don't be hurt by that he does it with everyone."

Jon frowned looking up at the line. Gesturing at it with his hand. "Well, I'll never master this thing. I keep following off and the line always moves throwing off my aim. It's impossible."

"No, not impossible. You need to work at it, you'll get it."

"I've tried it a billion times and I keep failing at it. dad's made it to hard!"

"You don't grow without challenge. Nothing comes from doing what's easy." Dick stated as he made is way over to the kid who crossed his arms, not impressed by the answer.

"Did Batman teach you that?" he shot out dryly.

Dick reached up and tugged the line a little. "No, my dad. You keep losing your balance because your core is not strong enough."

"What do you know about balance?" Jon challenge smugly then faltered as he realized who he's talking to. "Oh. right."

Dick gave a smile. then hauled himself up onto the line. arms stretched out to steady the initial first bounce. he waited for the line to settle. "You have to get out of your head. Telling yourself to stay on balance won't help you, you focus on motion one foot in front of the other adjust only to align yourself not in keeping the line steady. trust your movement, imagine a line that starts in your core and out through your head and it's keeping you straight. You practice this then you'll find it comes second nature to you. Muscle memory, when you've nailed it." Dick raises his head eyes focused on the target. He takes out his bat a rang. "You can pour all your energy into what you need to face. and remember one thing." 

Jon watched as the young man flew across the line launched himself in the air and released two quick shots into the target and landed solidly on the ground. He faced the child. "Breathing is key and if you happen to fall, hope that it's some place soft."

Jon gaped for a few seconds then turned his attention to the wire. "k, can...can you help me?"

Dick smiled. "Of course."

Jon hauled himself on the line then wobbled. Dick was gentle as the young hero grabbed onto his shoulder and forearm. Dick supported him. "It's ok, I won't let you fall. Promise. Now, remember straighten. Let the line settle and breathe."

Jon did as asked a little unsteady but waited arms out he waited until the line was still. he turned his eyes to Dick who gave an encouraging smile. Jon let out his breath. "One foot in front of the other."

"Don't speak the motion. Feel it. Don't watch your feet, the line remember. Dick corrected. 

Jon nodded. He straightened fully eyes focused as he made his way along the line With growing confidence he swiftly made his way across, His center of gravity titlted sharply at the end. leaping off at an angle he released his heat vision It connected on the edge of the target before he thudded on the ground. He looked at the target and beamed. "Hey, hey I hit it!"

Dick grinned sliding his hands in his pant pocket. "Not bad kid."

"Not bad at all, very good, Jon."

Both turned there attention to superman as he landed beside his son. Jon gave his dad a hug. "You're back! Did you stop aliens?"  
  


"No."

"How about robots, or robot aliens?" Jon beamed. Clark laughed.

"No robots or aliens. Avalanche in the Alps. All is ok."

Jon puffed out his chest. "Naturally, for superman!"

Lois approached them. "What did I say about humbleness?"

Jon let out a huff. "It's an attribute best learned young. yada yada." pantomimed with his hand in a yakking motion.

Clark nudged his sons arm. "Respect, what your mother says."

A hard thud drew them out of their family moment. All three stood stunned, as Dick was on his side. Lois was the first out of her shock as his body began to violently shake. "Oh, my god."

Clark was by the young man's side in a millisecond. After reassure Jon everything would be ok. She aided Clark as they gently put him on his side. She ran a hand through his hair then took her husbands cape and placed it under Dick head. Lois turned the watch on her wrist so she could see the face of it. What seemed far too long in Clark's eyes was about a minute and a half before the episode passed. Clark soothingly placed his palm on Dick's forehead rubbing his thumb back and forth as Lois eased him into a recovery position carefully she knelt closer to him, running her hand up and down his arm ignoring the fainting tremors going through him. His laboured breathing filled the otherwise quiet Sunday morning.

"Dick, it's ok. It's ok." she cooed as she did with Jon when he had a nightmare. 

After a few seconds the haze that hung over Dick eyes lifted as he became more aware of the hard ground beneath him and the coolness of Clark's cape under his head. His ears picked up Lois's voice and then reality sank in on what had transpired. the tell tale sign was the overwhelming nausea that took him. he have turned over and emptied what little contents of his stomach onto the grass beside him. Then as suddenly as his weak limbs could muster staggered to his feet. Both Clark and Lois were there to help him.

"Easy, Easy." Lois urged as he let out a shaky breath unsteady as he tried to focus. "Dick, it's ok you had~~"

Dick put up his hand in front of her. "...I know..what."

"Dick!" Clark caught him as he fell backwards. "Hold on."

Dick was semi aware of being picked up and then nothing.

* * *

Lois quietly shut the door to their bedroom. Turning to Clark. "He's asleep."

"Is he going to be ok?" Jon asked his worry evident in his voice. 

Lois quickly approached him kneeling down in front of him to look him in the eyes. "Right now he is, he needs to rest is all."

"But it looked bad..like real bad." Jon replied back. Lois looked over at Clark whom came forward.

"I know, but...Dick is strong. And.." he grew silent. Then made his way passed them both.

Lois stood. "What are you doing?"

Clark picked up his phone. "I know where to get answers."

"I don't know, if that he will Clark." Lois noted. "You know how he is."

Clark hit the contact number bringing the phone to his ear. "I know, and I don't care..." the phone rang but a couple times. When it was picked up. "Bruce, we need to talk."

Now.

**Author's Note:**

> made it to the end have ya? Thanks! hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
